The Johnny Test Movie
by LaCatrinita
Summary: An updated version of the deleted fic "Johnny test's newest adventure". When summer vacation rolls around, Johnny and Dukey go on a big adventure. Johnny X Sissy at first then Johnny X my OC !ON HAITUS!


**Me:This is the updated version of my first Fan Fiction and Johnny Test Fic**

**Johnny:But you deleted it!**

**Me:*Grabs him by the collar and sternly says*DON'T REMIND ME!!!!**

**Dukey:Hey,put him down!**

**Me:Sorry*Puts Johnny down***

**Johnny:Start the fic!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Brendachic12 presents:**

_**[Everyone]**_

_**Tonight is the right night,  
everybody's all right.  
'Yo feel it in my bones, we gonna make it out of sight.  
So if you're ready, go party 'till it the daylight. Comin' alive with me.**_

**THE JOHNNY TEST MOVIE**

_** (Comin' alive with me.)  
Baby, don't be shy, it's time to come alive. Yeah, have a good time, so get your hands high. Groove 'cause it feels right, under the moonlight. Nod your head with me. (Nod your head with me.)**_

**James Arnold Taylor as Johnny**

_** [Johnny]  
Come with me, let's get away, out all night, and sleep all day. I don't care what people saying. Goin' and goin' and goin' my way. After dark, we get it poppin'. Once it comes, the life, there's no stoppin'. Hit the feeling, catch the flow. Of the nighttime groove, here it goes.**_

**Miley Cyrus as Barbell**

_**[Dukey]**_

_**Tonight is the right night, everybody's all right. 'Yo feel it in my bones, we gonna make it out of sight. So if you're ready, go party 'till it the daylight. Comin' alive with me. (Comin' alive with me.) Baby, don't be shy, it's time to come alive. Yeah, have a good time, so get your hands high. Groove 'cause it feels right, under the moonlight. Nod your head with me. (Nod your head with me.)  
**_

**Louis Chrillio as Dukey  
**

_**[Sissy]  
Y'all is slippin' on a pina colada, build in dunno in a full suit of water, she all can know what she got from my mother, club is on fire, but no need for water. Ooh, everybody's ravin', kids on the dance floor misbehavin'. Nobody discover the switch, everybody close up, so you know what everyone is cravin'. Hey!  
**_

**Emily Osment as Dannitella/Lightning Rod**

_**[Susan and Mary]  
When the nighttime comes, we go wild. Madness under the moon is our style. Do what we want, the magic is right. This party under the morning in light.  
**_

**Jason Dolley as Rufufs**

_**[Everyone]  
Tonight is the right night, everybody's all right. 'Yo feel it in my bones, we gonna make it out of sight. So if you're ready, go party 'till it the daylight. Comin' alive with me. (Comin' alive with me.) Baby, don't be shy, it's time to come alive. **_

**Avril Lavinge as Queen Haily**

_**Yeah, have a good time, so get your hands high. Groove 'cause it feels right, under the moonlight. Nod your head with me. (Nod your head with me.) [x2]**_

**And Glenn Close as Miss Jaws**

**

* * *

**

It all starts with Johnny Test at school staring at the clock, because it's last day at his middle school.

That's right, Johnny going to high school. Now he's almost 14. He seems the same, but now his flaming hair is a bit shorter, he wears a black mid-sleeve shirt with same toxic sign with baggy jeans and green and white sneakers,and he's a few inches taller.

He keeps staring until he hears someone say "Don't hurt your self,Test."

He turns and sees the lightning bolt haired girl he secretly loved, Sissy Blakely. She hasn't changed much either, the only thing that's changed is her size and clothes. Now she wears pink skirt(similar to the one Avril Lavinge wore in the music video for "Girlfriend") with a dark gray shirt and black flats and she's the same height as Johnny.

"What do you want,Blakely?"

"Just wanted say...It's been fun torturing you,Test."

"Whatever."

"Hey.....Um.....I want,uh...talk to you after school at the bleachers."

"Uh,sure....I guess."

**RRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

_FINALLY! SCHOOL IS OVER!!!_ Johnny thought as everyone cheered and ran out the classroom. Then got up and headed to the bleachers as Sissy told him. When he got to the bleachers, he saw Sissy siting on the first one. "Um,Hey." he said as her walked over to her.

She turned around and said "I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I.....I...."

In a trace they leaned closer and suddenly they kissed each other,slowly and softly. Sissy smiled as pulled away and Johnny smirks as he says "You've been lying all this time?"

"Yeah,but now it's worth it,Test."

Then they laugh and kiss again. When they break, Johnny quickly says "I gotta go! See ya later,Sissy." he says as he leaves

"Okay,Test." she sighs happily

When Johnny gets home,he's greeted by his talking by his talking dog,Dukey.

"Hey,Johnny."

Johnny just sighs.

"You OK?"

He looks out the window and sees Sissy waving at him and then says "Totally." then he leaves to his room.

Dumbstruck,Dukey follows him.

* * *

At the same time, on a far off planet, a humanoid person in some kind of battle suit is beating the crap out of a dummy while singing:

_**What?  
Huh  
Huh, huh, huh, my turn  
oh, oh, oh-whoa  
huh, c'mon  
oh, oh, oh-whoa**_

_**this time for real  
tired of playing it safe  
inside i feel  
i've got what it takes  
to prove, show the world who i really can be  
i know for sure  
there's no stopping me**_

_**no time to wait on the side  
watching it all pass me by  
I'm gonna be in the game  
watch me play it  
I'm coming with it ya know  
let's get to starting the show  
turn up the lights, hit the stage  
no more waiting**_

_**its my turn now  
and ya know that I'm ready  
its my turn now  
yeah, I'm strong and steady  
break down the walls gonna go for it all  
its my time  
gonna shine  
show you how  
because its my turn now**_

_**oh-whoa  
what  
oh-whoa**_

_**I'm in my groove  
now I'm having some fun  
i know what to do and how to get it done  
do my thing  
and there's no holding back  
make it good, make it right  
here the crowd react**_

_**no time to wait on the side  
watching it all pass me by  
I'm gonna be in the game  
watch me play it  
I'm coming with it ya know  
let's get to starting the show  
turn up the lights, hit the stage  
no more waiting**_

_**its my turn now  
and ya know that I'm ready  
its my turn now  
yeah, I'm strong and steady  
break down the walls gonna go for it all  
its my time  
gonna shine  
show you how  
because its my turn now  
its my turn now  
in my heart I'm believing  
that i can see how  
i can live what I'm dreaming  
i understand, now i know who i am  
it's my chance, gonna dance  
play it loud  
because its my turn now**_

_**what  
my turn now whoa  
whoa  
my turn**_

_**one, two  
now we'll do  
just what i've always wanted too  
three, four  
do some more  
everything you ever wanted  
and were waiting for**_

_**its my turn now  
and ya know that I'm ready  
its my turn now  
yeah, I'm strong and steady  
break down the walls gonna go for it all  
its my time  
gonna shine  
show you how  
because its my turn now  
its my turn now  
in my heart I'm believing  
that i can see how  
i can live what I'm dreaming  
i understand, now i know who i am  
it's my chance, gonna dance  
play it loud  
because its my turn now**_

The person finally stood on the turned to dust dummy and took off the helmet, revaling to be a ebony haired,light sky-blue eyed,left-eyed beauty marked,devil-red liped,fair skinned girl.

"Amazing,Princess Barbell!"says a voice

"Thank you,Rufus." she said back at the voice

"Are you ready to go to matchmaker?"

"I guess."

"Good luck."

Then the girl left the room.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


End file.
